kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland (born on January 30, 1998 in Murrysville, PA), was the oldest dancer on the Abby Lee Dance Company on the junior elite competition team, which is a team created to perform in competitions for Lifetime's hit reality series Dance Moms. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland and the older sister of Josh Hyland and Paige Hyland. Brooke was one of Abby's favorite dancers before Maddie however, as Brooke grew older she lost interest in dance and desired to become a cheerleader. She is a talented acrobatic dancer and is known for her contortion tricks. Brooke used to dream of being a part of Cirque De Soleli. Outside of the junior elite competition team, Brooke was apart of the ALDC teen company. However, her mother wanted her to appear on the show with her sister Paige and the producers wanted sibling rivalry, even though no rivalry was ever shown between Brooke and Paige. On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first single Summer Love Song was released on iTunes and made it to number 9 on the iTunes chart. A year later on August 13, 2013, Brooke's first album entitled Brooke Hyland was released. Following a physical altercation with Abby Lee Miller on the show, the Hylands left, with numerous court battles following after. The Hylands have been invited back to the show but Kelly has confirmed on Twitter that they will not be returning. Brooke is currently attending Ohio University. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of "Dance Moms") Bug a Boo - unknown genre Pass the Pig - tap Stretched out on You (with Nick Dobbs, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, and others) - unknown genre Where Have All the Children Gone (2008 version) - lyrical * 10th overall teen group - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with Abby Lee Dance Company (on "Dance Moms") Dance Titles *National Miss Small Fry Dance Educators of America 2007 *Regional Mini Miss Onstage New York 2007 *National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 *Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 *National Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 *Regional Teen Miss Dance Educators of America 2012 *National Teen Miss Energy 2012 Trivia *While on "Dance Moms," Brooke's solos were not frequently broadcast on the show because she was in older age categories than the other cast members & the show was looking for the drama involved in team members competing against one another. *Brooke is a straight-A student. *Brooke's favorite style of dance to watch is acrobatic. *When Brooke was younger, a golf cart ran over her foot and the doctors said she might not dance again. After she had surgery, she couldn't leave her house, but on the first day that she could was a dance competition & ended up winning the National title. Brooke has named that as her proudest moment. *Brooke said her favorite thing about dance is spending time with her friends and the beautiful costumes. *During her time on "Dance Moms," Brooke got braces, but by early May of 2014, she had them removed. *In the third season of "Dance Moms," Abby said that Brooke and her sister Paige were not part of her studio and they only showed up to shoot the show. *On "Dance Moms," Brooke quit dance to pursue cheerleading, but later returned to the team. Gallery 8E631E22-1F25-4DCD-8C4B-D86969B7221F.PNG|Brooke, Kendall, Ryleigh, Paige, and Chloe Nickelodeon's 2015 HALO Awards Paige & Brooke at HALO.jpg Hylands at HALO (02).jpg Hylands at HALO (04).jpg Hylands at HALO (06).jpg Hylands at HALO (08).jpg Hylands at HALO (09).jpg Hylands at HALO (11).jpg Videos Brooke Hyland - Diary of Anne Frank (season 3) External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *VSCO (1) *VSCO (2) *VSCO (3) *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Poshmark Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Hyland Sisters Category:National Title Winners